Dogs, cats, and other animals can be made more comfortable by outfitting the animal with a sweater, raincoat, hood, or other article of clothing before journeying outside. Sweaters are typically placed on the pet before a harness is attached, though examples of coat-harness combinations are known; see U.S. 2006/0090711A1 (Richards) and U.S. 2013/0276719 A1 (Ferrando). One drawback to such coat-harness combinations is that the coat is not easily removed without also removing the harness. Also, although pet owners are used to the “classic” harness, which has a neck loop, chest or body loop, chest strap, and back strap, newer harness models can be confusing. In addition, some pet owners prefer to leave the harness on their pet for extended periods, and are used to simply attaching the leash to a D-ring on the harness when it is time for a walk. It can be annoying to have to remove the harness, fit the sweater or other outerwear over the animal, and then reattach the harness.
A need exists for animal outerwear that can be readily attached to an animal harness or a simple collar, used in conjunction with a leash, and easily removed without removing the harness from the animal.